1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to portable lighting devices, and in particular, to lanterns, flashlights, and combination flashlight/lanterns having flexible and/or elastic multiuse lanyards.
2. Description of Related Art
Closed loop attachment lanyards are commonly provided as anchored attachment members on portable lighting devices (e.g., lanterns and flashlights) since they provide a convenient manner in which to attach the lighting device to an object/surface when a termination end of the object/surface is easily accessible (e.g., looping a lanyard over a user's wrist). However, such attachments are not convenient for a variety of situations. For example, if a termination/end point of the object/surface is not easily accessible (e.g., a long tree branch), in order to hang the lighting device using the anchored closed loop lanyard, the user would need to either tie the lanyard, or loop the lanyard though itself, both of which methods of attachment can be impossible or impractical, given that the lanyard is anchored to the lighting device. Moreover, even if the lanyard and lighting device are attached by tying to the object/surface, it is frequently inconvenient if the lighting device needs to be removed and reattached frequently to the object/surface.